sonic_fc_southern_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Human United Republic
Capital World: '''Arol (Prevously Earth.) '''Time of Orign: 2043 (Currnt Universe) Official Langauge(s): Universal Basic, English. Government: Constitutional Republic. Current Supreme Consul: Jack Harper Currency: Intergalactic Credits, Human Crowns. Overwatch Ancient: Techno. (Under the disguise of Vicent Teil) Origins The Human race originates from planet Earth, Planet Earth was a green water/forest planet in TerraType 5. Humans have relied on the advencement of technology to survive throughout the ages and times, Humans have superior technology to mobians and such, but are inferior in terms of both physical strenght and mental strenght, a common human thing is to succumb to greed or selfishness to expand themselves instead of help eachother. The Human race is suspected to origin from around 18.765 years B.C in human terms, this would mean 685.776 years after the creation of the Third Universe, Making them older than Mobians in terms of existing years, but still younger than Devils, Gods, and Angels. In the year of 2042, a British Prime Minister from England on Earth made a proposal to the World Congress to unite their empire into a galactic Republic, when his suggestion was turned down, he turned to force and rebelled agianst the Congress and won, and therefore declaring himself the first official Supreme Consul of the Human United Republic. Physiology Humans have a fairly robust physiology. Their internal makeup and reproductive processes are typical of most bipedal mammals, and their size and proportions give the appearance of being strong, fast and agile. In comparison to the some other races, humans are roughly physically on par with Devils (as a human in or around peak physical condition can overwhelm a similarly fit Devils, making them near equals in a hand-to-hand combat situation), and less agile than Angels and Ancients, though fit human males are likely to be far stronger than the average Ancient in hand to hand Combat. Humans can live to about 150 years, and recent medical advances have eradicated almost all known diseases that afflict them.It is highly likely that the introduction of new technology into their society will greatly increase their average lifespan. Humans reach physical maturity at approximately eighteen years of age, at which point they have usually finished their academic education and either directly enter the workforce or begin training for a profession. It has been noted that humans are unusual in the galactic community because they have far greater genetic diversity compared to other species with more peaks and valleys. This makes human genetic material useful in biological experiments, as a control group. Government The Human Republic is a massive large and wast network of planets, systems, and even some galaxies. And everything is controlled and ruled from the Galatic Senate, 'The Supreme Consul' The Supreme Consul is the Prime Minister of the Republic, He isincharge of keeping everything under order and is in a massive possition of political and diplomatical influence and power. He is the most powerful man in the United Republic. The Supreme Consul is seated normaly on Arol in the Supreme Consul Office, but currently the current SC, Jack Harper, is seated in the Galatic Fleet Station above Arol. The SC has his own personal guard called the Pretorians. 'Galactic Senate' The Galactic Senate stands of three represantives of every planet in the H.U.R, It is a massive collosal building on Arol with a big circular room with several platforms where the senators sit and discuss the matters that are vital for the H.U.R. The Senate is incharge of running the Republic and making sure that everyone is in a state of wellfare and prosperity at all times, and to ''' make sure the H.U.R's gears are moving properly to supply the need of the people. '''Plantary Governate The Planetary Governate is a large part of the government, his consists of all the planetary Governors of each planet under control by the HUR, The PLantary Govenor's are tasked to deal with the planet's tasks and needs, and acts as a small prime minister for the Senate. Arol's planetary governor is Nathan Drawkin. The Planetary Governors might be the most important task under the H.U.R, as they manage every single planet by their own and keeping the civil order as high as possible.